


For The Love of Anarchy

by AWanderingSoul



Series: February Shorts [5]
Category: The Guild (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Hearts, Second Chances, Valentine's Day, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Codex just wants to enjoy a Valentine's day were she is not severely depressed. It kind of went that way.





	For The Love of Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5

Red, pink, and white hearts fluttered across the screen as Codex walked through the dense forest in The Game. Tink’s voice could be heard complaining about the mush lovey Valentine quests. “God does ever quest have to be so gross.” Bladezz put in his two cents exclaiming that he was on the verge of puking if they didn’t start to run a dungeon soon. Codex on the other hand was loving the simple side quests filled with flowers and love letter deliveries. She had always wanted a relationship like that, someone who would buy her flowers and just want to cuddle while watching like a musical or whatever it was, they did in those rom-com movies she adored. After voicing just that Clara and Tink began laughing loudly causing Codex to log out of group chat. She didn’t need this from her guildmates, not today. This holiday always made her feel at least a little bad about herself. 

She has never had a proper relationship. Her first boyfriend was in high school and he was a controlling douche. Her boyfriend in college was just with her because he just wanted sex from her, and from every other female in the college orchestra. After that she spiraled downward turning into a major slut. That’s why she had such a hard time and feared her guildies would think her one. Once she met Trevor, she thought she had become herself again, only to realize she was just who she thought he wanted her to be. After finding him in bed with Günther she had snapped, setting his cello on fire and losing her job. Though she didn’t do everything her therapist told her to do she was able to realize what had gone wrong and how she could try to fix it. She still struggled with what others thought of her but, after the whole thing with Axis of Anarchy she was a stronger person. Still though sometimes she wished she was not alone.

After a couple hours of questing she realized how hungry she was. Logging off completely she checked her account, happy to see she could afford a modest meal from a little bistro down the street. As she left her apartment, she checked her phone shocked at the amount of notifications. Not too surprised when most of them were from Zaboo. She rolled her eyes when her phone pinged again. “Zaboo stop,” she muttered to herself as she looked at the screen. An unknown number stared back at her. A simple message saying *go out with me* clicking on it she responded back that they had the wrong number and blocked it.

She whistled as she walked down the street, her knee length red skirt swished around her legs making her giggle softly. She had paired it with a soft off the shoulder white sweater and a pair of pale pink ballet flats. For once she felt good about herself and was generally happy. Once she was done eating, she took a trip to the local used book store. A new happiness came over her as she walked home, a good meal in her stomach and a great book. Codex walked into her apartment deciding that she would start reading in a nice warm bubble bath. She slipped her shoes off and turned from her door only to gasp in shock. Hanging from here ceiling on different lengths of purple string were dozens of hearts, in red, pink, and white. In the center of her living room stood Fawkes. He was wearing a black button up dress shirt with the top two undone, and in actual pants! “Cyd I was hoping that you would give me another chance. A chance to prove to you I really do want to be with you. I know I was flippant about it before, but I have never wanted to see someone more than once before and you are just so fascinating, I would love to learn more about you.” She was shocked beyond anything but, really, she just wanted to know how he got into her place. She must have spoken out load because he just smirked, “I’ll tell you that if you answer my question. Cyd will you go out with me?” She sighed but really how could she not? Codex couldn’t forget how he made her feel but, she was still worried he would be the same horrible man he was last time. “I will give you a trial run Fawkes. You can’t treat my guild the way you did last time. I’m not going to tell you to stop being who you are, but they are my family and I can’t be with someone who would treat them so bad.” “I understand that. I’m not going to say I will always be on my best behavior but, I will do my best not to be a complete asshole.” Codex giggled and nodded her head, silently telling Fawkes he would get another chance. He smiled and strode over pulling her close for a sweet kiss. “Now tell me Fawkes, how did you get in here?” “Oh. I asked your little friend Zaboo. He let me right in, then started organizing your kitchen cabinet. It was odd but also fascinating.” “Huh,” she said, “That doesn’t even surprise me to be honest. He is always doing stuff like that.” After another kiss Fawkes pulled Codex over to her couch and they spent the rest of Valentine’s day watching Firefly and Serenity, her head resting on his shoulder.


End file.
